Broken
by Annie Nolan
Summary: Os anos passaram,e a família Cullen decide que já é tempo de voltar a Forks...  Ayiana Ateara tinha a sua vida na beira do precipício, a perda do pai,a mudança da escola e uma mãe neurótica...  Quem diria que tudo se iria complicar ainda mais?
1. Chapter 1

.Capitulo um.

Forks, uma remota cidade localizada no estado norte-americano de Washington, no Condado de Clallam, foi considerado pelos jornais locais como um dos piores sítios para se viver nos Estados Unidos, talvez por ser uma das cidades onde se tem uma das maiores médias de dias chuvosos ou nublados por ano, cerca de 305 dias chuvosos por ano, ou talvez devido aos ares místicos provocados pelas florestas em redor, e aos rumores e lendas antigas ... mas a verdade é que era um sitio lindo e havia quem amava viver ali, mesmo com a presença da chuva e o raro sol... Forks era um pequeno paraíso, de pouca população.

Uma manhã nublada, um bairro calmo, numa casa de madeira na periferia, virada para a floresta.

- Ana! Levanta-te!

Era a terceira vez que ouvia a voz dela, estava farta, desejando que ela se fosse embora. Respirou fundo, tinha dormido tão mal.

Tirou a mão do conforto dos lençóis para procurar o despertador, os números piscavam, devia ter faltado a luz durante a noite. Tinha de desistir dos despertadores a luz. Procurou o telemóvel, e olhou o mostrador, faltavam vinte minutos para as oito da manhã.

Merda!

Deu um salto da cama, passou os dedos pelos cabelos para os endireitar, olhou-se rapidamente ao espelho e deu graças aos grandes Deuses por ter cabelo liso e fácil de domar. Vestiu a primeira blusa que apanhou do guarda-fatos e umas calças de ganga velhas.

Desceu as escadas a correr.

- Desse jeito vais perder o emprego! – gritou a voz histérica da cozinha.

Não lhe respondeu: ainda estava chateada com ela. Agarrou na sua mochila e verificou se estava tudo. Deu por falta do telemóvel que tinha deixado dentro da cama, suspirando chateada, subiu de novo as escadas, agarrou no aparelho e voltou a correr escadas abaixo.

- Ó mulher, pareces um terramoto! Vais chegar atrasada de novo... ! Ana!

Passou por ela na cozinha, agarrou no casaco que deixara nas costas da cadeira na noite anterior.

– Ana! Olha para mim! Não me vais ignorar o resto da tua vida...

_Será?_ Pensou.

Fitou-a. Eram tão diferentes como o dia da noite, não pareciam mãe e filha definitivamente. Olhou para ela com ar desafiador.

- o meu nome não é Ana...

Revirou os olhos, tinha de ir-se embora, não queria começar a manhã com uma discussão, o que era o mais normal entre as duas.

Olhou de novo para o visor do telemóvel controlando as horas.

_Meeeeeeerda!_

Desse jeito não iria **mesmo **chegar a tempo.

Para variar um pouco, iria levar um sermão da sua chefe.

Agarrou numa torrada para comer no caminho e ia a sair de casa quando se apercebeu que estava de pantufas.

_Porra! Que merda de vidaaaaa...!_

Voltou a correr ao quarto e calçou as botas castanhas preparadas para o tempo agreste.

Desceu de novo as escadas fazendo ainda mais barulho que o normal e saiu pela porta das traseiras.

Ah!... respirou fundo.

Amava aquele ar frio da manhã, o cheiro da terra molhada era o melhor do mundo!

Não entendia como existiam pessoas que não gostassem de morar em Forks, lançou um olhar acusador à sua mãe, que a olhava da janela da cozinha, com aquele ar irritante.

Tirou a mota da garagem, agasalhou-se melhor metendo um cachecol quentinho e o capacete e fez-se à estrada.

Sabia que ela desaprovava a mota _125_, mas também desaprovava ir morar para New York, só de pensar nisso dava-lhe uma raiva descontrolada. Nunca na vida que iria deixar a sua cidade por um capricho da sua _não-presente _e desnaturada mãe.

A sua chefe esperava por ela à porta da loja. De quarenta e poucos anos, ar rígido, com feições definitivamente indígenas.

Deu o seu melhor sorriso, e antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, a chefe falou:

- Ainda gostava de saber como é que alguém que monta uma coisa dessas e anda à velocidade que tu andas... ainda chega atrasado... não tens jeito, Ayiana... Hoje não vou estar contigo na loja.. tenho uns assuntos a tratar...

Sorriu com mais vontade, com menos receio de levar sermão, apesar do ar, ela era o máximo, uma das poucas pessoas que a tratava pelo seu nome completo.

_Ayiana_ e não _Ana_, como a sua mãe insistia em chamar.

- Tudo bem Mrs. Value... Não se preocupe... pode ir descansada... e desculpe por ter chegado tão em cima da hora...

- Não faz mal... eu sei que tens a tua mãe em casa... e que estas a passar por uma fase difícil Ayiana... só não te deixes ir a baixo...

- vou tentar... obrigada...

Entrou na loja; era pequena e tinha um ar pesado e quente devido às máquinas em funcionamento. O cheiros dos químicos era forte, depois de uma noite fechados. Arrumou o expositor de molduras, ligou o computador, iniciou a C41, uma máquina de pelo menos um metro e vinte de comprimento, uma raridade para revelar negativos fotográficos, e verificou os químicos da máquina de impressões 10x15 digitais.

Sorriu internamente.

Sim, trabalhar numa loja de fotografia em Forks era o seu ideal de vida.

Virou o sinal de "fechado" para "aberto".

Tinha pouco trabalho, para se entreter, meteu uns negativos do dia anterior para revelar, tirou o seu PC portátil de baixo do balcão, para ver o e-mail. Numa localidade calma como aquela, tinha de se saber lidar com o tédio.

Ouviu o sino da entrada, sorriu, olhou para o seu primeiro cliente.

Com um café expresso nas mãos, ele sorria abertamente.

- Prima... ouvi dizer que hoje madrugaste? - brincou com ela.

- Sim, sim; goza, goza Jacob... levei com a donzela minha mãe logo de manhã... aposto que encontraste a Mrs. Value... não me venhas com coisas... acordar de manhã é... - fez uma careta angustiada - ... difícil... – disse tirando o café das mãos dele. -hummm café tão bem vindoooo...

Jacob não era meu primo de sangue. Só da mesma tribo... e era um exemplar magnífico da espécie.

- Sabia que estavas a precisar!

Ayiana era Quileute... metade, pelo menos. O seu pai era da tribo, mas a sua adorada mãe era uma nova iorquina com a mania que era vip.

Conhecera o Jacob há pelo menos um ano e meio, ele tinha estado fora da sua terra durante algum tempo, era a prova de que era difícil para um Queilleute ficar longe de sua terra...

Ficou subitamente triste com esse pensamento, não queria sair de sua terra. Não queria saber o que é sentir saudades das suas origens.

- O que é que se passa, Ayiana?... - ele perguntou quase adivinhando o que se passava.

- A minha mãe... - revirou os olhos.

- De novo...

- Ela não quer ficar cá... – disse com pesar, abanando a cabeça. Tirou o stick para o cabelo do bolso e enrolou-o no cabelo com pericia. Jacob suspirou.

- Simples, Ay... ela vai e tu ficas... – disse encolhendo os ombros. Fitou-o seria.

- Sim.. vai lá dizer isso a ela... ela quer que acabe a escola lá e que vá para "uma universidade de renome..." – disse imitando o tom nasalado da minha mãe. Jacob riu-se.

- Vais resolver isso... vais ver... tenta é fazelo da melhor maneira... porque não falas com ela a serio?... sentam-se as duas...

- Ja tentei Jake... mas ela é impossivel... perde a paciencia e diz que puxei ao Quill... e..uffff ...ela mete-me uns nervos...

- Acredito... ainda tou para saber onde Quill estava com a cabeça para se envolver com ela...

Ayiana fitou Jacob, era estranho de como as vezes ele falava de seu pai como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

- Olha, então e a tua miúda quando chega?... – perguntoi, tentando mudar de assunto.

O ar de Jacob mudava por completo quando se falava na donzela dos seus sonhos. Ficava com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso bobo.

- No final desta semana... para o princípio da escola. – disse sorrindo – Não acredito que finalmente vou ter a minha Nessie comigo de novo.

Ayiana deu um murro no ombro dele em brincadeira, ainda não a conhecia e ja gostava dela, pela maneira de como ele falava dela.

- Depois quero conhecê-la...

- Sim, vais ter essa hipótese... ela é um amor... - ele suspirou - ... já o resto da família... bem... não recomendo... mas se bem te conheço não te vais aproximar muito... e tambem... estudas na reserva... eles no liceu de Forks...– disse rindo. – Bem, Ay... eu vou andando... porta-te bem, e não queimes as fotos dos clientes, está bem?

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

Ayiana ficou a pensar no que lhe tinha dito. "_Se bem te conheço não te vais aproximar muito..."_

Ok, deviam mesmo ser pessoas horrendas...

Pobre da rapariga, devia-lhe ter calhado na rifa a Família Adams.

Apesar de ter quase a certeza de que a _Morticia_ lhe tinha calhado como mãe.

Não pensou mais nisso. Tinha trabalho para fazer.

Depois do trabalho, parou no Snack-bar ao lado da loja, estava meio vazio para variar,

- Ei, Stu... tudo bem? - questionou ao rapaz atraz do balcão, ele sorriu e sem uma palavra foi a vitrine e tirou um chocolate, jogando-o para Ayiana, que o apanhou no ar. Aquele era um velho habito de Ayiana. Tirou o dinheiro do bolso.

- Deixa... o Jacob pagou-o quando veio de ca de manha buscar cafés... - disse Stu. Ayiana gaurdou o dinheiro. Bolas ele tinha de parar de a mimar. Saiu, na rua estava com ar de que iria chover.

Melhor ir para casa.

Parou a mota na garagem, e olhou-a com carinho.

Fora o último presente de seu pai.

Uma Yamaha de Motocross, 125 de cilindrada.

Ele dizia que lhe ficava bem, que amava ver uma mulher numa mota. Só não comprou uma de maior cilindrada porque temia que Ayiana não se aguentasse com ela.

Entrou em casa, e um cheiro estranho estava no ar. Torceu o nariz: era uma mistura de plástico com... a cozinha estava cheia de fumo.

- MÃE! –exclamou em pânico, ela estava em frente do microondas tirando algo feito em carvão de lá de dentro. – O que se passou?...

- Queimei o jantar! – exclamou furiosa.

Ayiana uma careta. Raio da mulher nem "cozinhar" em microondas é capaz! Maldita dondoca de cidade! Era inacreditavel!

- Comida de microondas mãe...? Já te tinha dito que eu fazia jantar... - estava chateadissima.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem... manda-se vir pizza... - e telefonou para o sítio habitual. Viu ela atirar os "carvões" para dentro do lixo e abrir melhor as janelas, deixando entrar o ar frio.

Ela parecia debater-se internamente, mordendo o labio inferior pintado de vermelho.

Um sinal de que iria haver briga. Ela era bastante previsível.

Ayiana pousou o telefone, cruzou os braços e fitou-a em desafio.

- O que foi? – disse sem paciência, metendo as maos na cintura.

- Nada... estás bem? – disse num tom que roçava o gozo, estava mesmo farta daquela mulher. O rosto dela tinha uma mancha de cinza na cara e tinha os cabelos despenteados, quando normalmente andavam impecáveis.

- Não!... Nada bem... - ela disse.

- Então? – fez ar inocente, fingindo que se importava.

- És tu! Ana, tu tens de vir comigo para New York... eu não vou ficar neste fim de mundo por muito mais tempo!

- Então vai... – disse, calma. Ela pareceu exasperar.

- Não te vou deixar aqui sozinha!...

- Porquê?...

- Porque sou tua mãe... e tenho que... e tu tens que... -estava sem nexo.

- É obrigação, não é?... Por tua vontade nem cá tinhas metido os pés!... se o pai não tivesse morrido... – parou. Dizer aquilo em voz alta doeu-lhe imenso. Aquela megera tinha de ouvi-las.

- Ouve minha menina... – disse ela apontando-lhe um dedo com uma unha de gel perfeita. Tudo aquilo me irritava tanto!

– És da minha responsabilidade enquanto andares na escola! Tu e o teu... teu pai... Têm vivido com Deus quer e o Diabo gosta... Vê-se bem, dar uma mota a uma adolescente!

- Ele disse-me que tinha falado contigo sobre isso... –argumentou irritada.

- Uma bicicleta, e não uma mota! – exclamou desesperada gesticulando com as mãos..

Ayiana deu uma gargalhada interna, sim, aquilo era exactamete o tipo de coisa que o seu pai faria.

- Desde que nos abandonaste... não tens nada a haver com nada... – murmurou com azedume.

- Enganas-te... – disse quase cuspindo as palavras - Sou tua mãe e mando!

- Mas eu não vou para New York... -estava firme, preparada para rebater qualquer coisa que ela dissesse.

- Tudo bem... ficas cá... -ela disse calma.

_QUÊ?_

Fiquei à nora.

Mas ela tinha acabado de dizer que..

- Só falta um ano para acabares... – disse ela fitando a filha com ar indiferente.

- Mas... mas... – aquilo não lhe cheirava nada bem, semicerrou um olho desconfiada.

- Inscrevi-te na Forks High School...

O seu mundo ruiu.

- Não! Mas eu ando na Reserva!

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo. Deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Eu não vou pagar para andares numa escola de indios!...

Sentiu uma raiva imensa tomar conta de si.

- Não podes fazer isso!

- Já calculava que não te ia tirar daqui a bem, por isso... ou andas na escola com gente normal... ou arrasto-te pelos cabelos para NY... – disse ela com ar quase mortal.

Apercebeu-se que que afinal sempre herdou algo dela.

- Ok. – disse furiosamente resignada.

Pelo menos não tinha de sair de Forks.

Subiu para o seu quarto. Respirou fundo. tinha de se acalmar, cada vez mais odiava aquela mulher, que não tinha o direito de fazer uma coisa daquelas.

Pensou no seu pai.

Maldito acidente que lhe tirara a vida. E maldita mulher pela qual se apaixonara! Não conseguia entender… ela era um pessoa horrível! Muito bela, ok, mas a pessoa que era não compensava. Só pensava em trabalho e na sua propria pessoa.

Se ele não tivesse ido, não estaria a passar por isto.

Só lhe apetecia amaldiçoar a mulher.

Olhou-se ao espelho.

Fisicamente, herdara mais o lado dele. Não se achava bonita, demasiado alta com 1m 73cm, magra, pele de moreno dourado, cabelo negro, de olhos castanhos. Via claramente os traços suaves de sua mãe nas maças de seu rosto, não herdara o tipico rosto indigena de traços duros e rectos... mas pelo menos não era loura de olhos verdes como ela.

Vestiu uma t-shirt de alças e deitou-se.

Iria ser um ano muito longo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou não sonhar a mesma coisa de sempre...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, aguardo comentários! 


	2. Chapter 2

.Capitulo 2.

Sabem aqueles dias em que mais valia não sair de casa? Aqueles dias em que se alguém nos dirige palavra apetece arrancar-lhe um braço a dentada?

Pois bem, Ayiana não estava nos seus dias.

Nada lhe estava a correr bem, para variar, a dificuldade em se levantar de manhã não ajudou, e como tinha de culpar alguém ou algo, o despertador estridente tornara-se o seu pior inimigo!

Deu-lhe um soco, que o jogou para o chão, o maldito em vez de se calar começou a fazer pior, fez uma gritaria que ela teve de meter uma almofada em cima da cabeça para abafar o som, sem sucesso, levantou-se a custo, amaldiçoando a vida, os deuses e tudo o possível, dera uns cinco passos incertos, acabando por meter um pé em cima do despertador.

Deu um grito de dor, praguejou como uma louca.

Aquele iria ser um dia difícil.

Pelo menos o despertador calou-se, agarrou nele e meteu-o no lixo com um ar vitorioso. Foi a coxear para a casa de banho, tinha pouco tempo, tomou um duche rapido, vestiu-se rapidamente mal olhando para as roupas e nem se preocupou em tomar pequeno almoço, tinha o estômago revoltado.

Não existiam boas previsões para o dia que iria enfrentar, não bastava ter mudado de escola, ainda tinha de chegar atrasada no primeiro dia.

O tempo estava humido, o céu carregado de nuvens, um daqueles dia que normalmente gostava... passou-lhe pela mente que não deveria ter trazido a mota mas sim o carro velho de seu pai, de certeza quase absoluta que iria apanhar uma chuva.

Estacionou a mota no passeio fitou desgostosa a placa castanha _"Forks High School, Home of the Spartans"_ Lembrava-a vagamente o filme _300_. Tentou conter uma gargalhada nervosa, inspirou fundo umas vinte vezes, tentando conformar-se do seu destino atroz, era demasiado tarde para fazer birra.

Ela tinha vencido.

Entrou na escola com ar de enterro.

Odiava aquilo, odiava ser manipulada pela sua mãe perversa.

Felizmente ja se tinha ido embora, havia dois dias que ela tinha voltado para New York. Amaldiçoou as mil malas rosa-velho espalhadas no pequeno hall de entrada, enquanto ela falava ao telefone, tentando equilibrar-se nos saltos altos olhando desgostosa para uma unha de gel que lhe saltara.

_- Sim... sim... finalmente vou para ai!... isto é uma selva Matt... não faço a mínima das ideias o porquê de me ter envolvido nisto... – _notara ela dirigir-lhe um olhar exageradamente ressentido para depois murmurar ao telefone_ – não faço a mínima de como __**ela**__ pode ser minha filha... a sério Matt... _

Ayiana não tinha ficado magoada, sabia perfeitamente que era verdade. Parecia impossivel serem familiares, quanto mais mãe e filha!

Ainda se rira muito antes dela se ter ido embora, dando uma gargalhada bem sonora e provocadora quando ela tropeçou deixando cair o telemovel de ultima geração no chão, abrindo-se em dois.

Sim, os Deuses castigam!

O taxi tinha chegado nessa altura, ela dirigiu-se a ele entrando, enquanto o pobre taxista metia as malas no porta bagagens reclamando sozinho, ela sentou-se, preparada para a viagem ate ao aeroporto.

Não lhe disse adeus.

Nem olhou para Ayiana.

Melhor assim.

Suspirou, relembrando-se de onde estava, a maldita escola dos caras-palidas... não tinha nada contra os _cara-palidas_, mas tinha os seus amigoa na escola da reserva que sempre frequentara. Apetecia-lhe ir embora, mandar tudo para o inferno e gritar de raiva, porque sera que tinha de passar por aquilo?

Maldição.

Acabou por perder a primeira aula, mas a segunda não teve desculpa.

Entrou na sala devagar, de olhar baixo.

O professor alto careca e mal encarado que estava a escrever "_Renascentismo_" no quadro, mal olhou para ela.

Felizmente.

Sentou-se na ultima fila e abriu o caderno, teria de tirar fotocopias do livro escolar, pois os livros que comprara eram para frequentar a outra escola e não a de Forks.

Chatice!

Aula de Historia. O auge do aborrecimento.

Mas que é que se interessa em Historia?

Renascentismo?

Miguel Ângelo?

Urg...

Mordeu o lábio, era a sua matéria favorita de historia. Melhor, era fascinada pela obra de Miguel Angelo.

Bolas! Queria parecer mal humorada!...

- Concentra-te Ayiana... -murmurou consigo mesma, deixou-se escorregar pela cadeira abaixo. - Concentra-te, e faz de conta que te estao espetar um picador de gelo nas costas...

Mais tarde na cafetaria, encostou-se a parede junto a janela. Sentia-se completamente deslocada, nem um rosto conhecido. Suspirou, como estariam os seus amigos na outra escola? Se estivesse la de certeza que estaria a tomar pequeno almoço com Darleen sua amiga de longa data, ouvindo as peripécias do seu verão passado na Florida, contar os novos namoros e a comparar destinos de viagens, e tons de bronzeado.

_Que merda!_

Atraiu um monte de olhares.

Sera que disse em voz alta?

Ignorou, estava demasiado deprimida para reagir, arrastou-se ate a mesa do canto, a única mesa vazia.

Viu duas raparigas olharem para si de lado e uma delas disse algo baixo no ouvido da outra, deram risinhos divertidos.

Não valia a pena, aquilo iria ser bem mais difícil do que previra.

Inspirou fundo.

Eles nunca a iriam aceitar.

Nunca!

* * *

Quem diria que iria voltar a viver em Forks passado tantos anos? Nunca deixara de visitar a Forks apesar de estar a viver noutra terra, passava sempre grandes temporadas la. Tinha demasiadas razões para não deixar as suas terras, e amigos, irmãos.

Tinha voltado de vez, era revigorante ver as suas terras, cheirar a floresta, voltar a seu lar, apesar da pontada de dor pela memoria da morte de seu pai. Parecia impossivel que tivessem passado tantos anos, um borrão tinha tomado conta dos ultimos anos de sua vida, e pensar que acabara por ficar depois de assistir ao funeral do seu melhor amigo.

Suspirou, era bastante mau ver os que amava desaparecer tão rapido, era a desvantagem da sua existência.

Entrou no estacionamento da Secundaria de Forks.

Aquele era um sitio que realmente não tinha saudades, fazia-o lembrar-se da sua antiga vida, aquela que estava determinado em esquecer, mas provavelmente iria frequentar aquele estacionamento durante os próximos tempos, afinal duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida frequentavam aquela maldita escola.

Aquela que amava profundamente e aquela que tinha jurado proteger.

Encostou-se a um carro vermelho, não fazia a mínima ideia de quem seria, mas não se importava.

Ouviu o toque de saída ecoar na escola, e passado momentos uma algazarra de miúdos saía, conversando animadamente.

Ate que a viu, de mala escolar no ombro e o ar mais desolado da vida.

Reparou que ela tinha vestido uma camisa verde aos quadrados, o seu casaco preto usual e umas calças de ganga rotas nos joelhos.

Não conteve um sorriso, estava um frio de rachar e ela de calças rotas.

Doida varrida.

Ayiana era realmente alguém especial, aquele tipo de miúda que luta pelo que quer, que tenta pensar naqueles que a rodeiam e não só nela, era compreensiva e doce, mas pelo amor de Deus não a irritem, tem pulso forte, orgulho_ queilleute _e quase de certeza que algo lupino lhe corre nas veias...

Aproximou-se devagar.

- Miss Ateara? - disse numa voz seria, Ayiana hesitou, levantando o rosto surpreendida.

- Jacob! – exclamou dando um salto, abraçou-o com força. Estava feliz de ver um rosto conhecido.

- Então... fizeste muitas amizades? – disse Jacob mostrando um sorriso ironico, ela fez uma cara aborrecida, encolhendo os ombros.

- Oh sim! Muitos amistosos... - murmurou ironica - ...mas acho que a culpa foi minha... não devo ser naturalmente simpática... Acredito que alguém numa aula tentou falar comigo, mas acho que lhe rosnei em resposta, afugentando qualquer hipotese de amizade... enfim, mas... o que fazes aqui? Vieste buscar a tua Nessie? – perguntou sorrindo tentando parecer animada.

- Não... recebi uma chamada dela ontem a tarde, afinal ela so vem hoje a noite... o voo atrasou-se, é preciso azar... – disse com um ar triste, ela sorriu levemente.

- Estas mesmo desejando que ela chegue, hein?

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso irresistível.

- Podes crer... – hesitou – trabalhas hoje?

- Hoje não... vou para casa meter-me no sofa a ver filmes... – disse revirando os olhos.

- Filmes Ay?... Vinha-te buscar para irmos a praia... malta vai fazer uma fogueira e conviver... e uma Ateara é necessaria no Grupo. – disse piscando um olho castanho escuro.

Ayiana sorriu, estava meso a necessitar de conviver.

- Porque não? – respondeu verdadeiramente animada. - vou telefonar a Darleen!

- Não é necessário... ela vai la estar...E vais conhecer a Nessie... de noitinha eu vou busca-la ao aeroporto... - garantiu

- Boa!... tenho é de passar por casa para deixar a mala... e vestir algo mais quente...

- Tudo bem... eu vim a pé... posso ir na tua mota?

Mirou-o de alto a baixo.

Sera que aquela torre cheia de musculos não lhe ia partir a mota em duas? Tinha de tentar para ver.

- Nem penses Jacob... eu conduzo! -disse Ayiana subitamente, espetando um dedo junto ao rosto surpreendido dele.

- Mas eu nem disse nada! -encolheu os ombros surpreendido.

- Quem não te conhece que te compre! – exclamou sorrindo – ah! Antes tenho de passar no supermercado... tenho de comprar um despertador... matei o meu de manhã..

Jacob deu uma gargalhada sonora.

Pararam na residência Atheara, Jacob entrou com Ayiana, encostou-se a ombreira da porta, vendo-a pousar a mala.

- É tão estranho vir aqui e não ver o teu pai... – disse num tom triste murmurado.

Ayiana gelou, mordeu o labio desconcertada.

- sim... ainda não me habituei ao silêncio...

- Deves sentir tanta falta dele... – murmurou Jacob num tom sereno - eu e o teu pai tínhamos uma amizade espectacular...

Hesitou, as palavras dele eram bem honestas e os seus olhos demonstravam a dor de ter perdido um amigo, era estranho, um adulto de quarenta e tal anos e um miudo de dezanove, com uma relação tão boa, tão chegada. Não era algo muito normal.

Ok, o Jacob não era normal e o seu pai muito menos... Mordeu o labio de novo.

Pensar no seu pai doía-lhe.

Suspirou triste.

Ele avançou de onde estava e abraçou-a apertado, tinha um abraço quente e terno. Ayiana sentiu-se arrepiar, não queria chorar no ombro dele, tinha de ser forte.

- Estou aqui para o que der e vier miúda... a serio.

Olhou-o no rosto, a sinceridade gritava detrás daqueles olhos castanhos, afastou-se do abraço dele.

- Obrigada Jacob...

Foram até a praia, um pequeno grupo estava junto a fogueira, assavam salsichas e pedaços de carne, de vez em quando riam a gargalhada.

Finalmente a"Família".

Sentaram-se no circulo, Ayiana junto aos seus dois amigos de sempre: Kevin e Darleen.

- Miúda... senti a tua falta hoje na escola... – disse Kevin com ar aborrecido.

- Sem duvida... a tua mãe é uma chataaaaaa – comentou Darleen com ar triste.

- Dava tudo para estar com vocês na reserva... mas ou isto ou Nova Iorque...

- Realmente... mas é mau... eles dão materia diferente nessa escola... não tem nada a ver...

- Diz isso a minha mãe Kev... ela é teimosa que nem uma mula... quando insiste em ter razão, tem de a ter... e se ela não quer pagar os meus estudos na reserva... tenho de me submeter a isso... aquela secundaria é horrível... - suspirou, entretanto Darleen começou a contar a sua viagem ate Florida.

Ayiana falou pouco, afinal o seu dia não tinha sido nada excitante. preferiu ouvi-los tagarelar alegremente, era porreiro finalmente estar com eles. Só tinha passado um dia, e ja estava louca de saudades da sua antiga escola.

Maldita reviravolta que a vida deu!

Tinha perdido muito em tão pouco tempo.

Notou Jacob mudar de lugar para perto de si, estendeu-lhe uma sandes que ela aceitou pouco entusiasmada.

Encostou-se ao ombro dele.

- Tudo bem? – murmurou perto de seu ouvido.

- Sim... – mentiu. Jake fez um ruído de duvida. Mas nada disse.

- Au vou buscar a Nessie agora ao aeroporto... queres vir comigo?

Ela assentiu, disse adeus a Darleen e Kevin.

Estava a ficar sonolenta junto da fogueira, e as conversas de dias de aula que tinham corrido bem e lendas de Lobisomens estavam a entediar, podia ser que sair do calor a acordasse,

mas acabou por se deixar dormir no banco de traz do carro de Jacob.

Sentiu vagamente alguém carregala ao colo, uma mão gelada tirou-lhe as chaves do bolso das calças.

- Jake... ela é linda... não me tinhas contado essa parte...– uma voz feminina divina e cantada murmurou com uma leve gargalhada.

- Eu sei que é... - a voz de Jacob parecia divertida - Ciumes Nessie?

- Não... so uma observação...

Adormeceu pesadamente.

Aquele dia tinha sido demais.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma buzina estridente ecoou na rua.  
Ayiana acordou com um salto assustado, de coração batendo a mil, olhou para o seu novo e reluzente despertador digital, sete da manhã, era demasiado cedo, ouviu de novo a buzina.  
Quem se atrevia a fazer tal barulho a uma hora daquelas? Queria amaldiçoar quem estivesse a apertar a buzina, era inadmissível uma barulheira daquelas, quando ainda podia dormir mais uma hora...  
Arrastou-se até a sua janela, desviou as cortinas pesadas e espreitou para a rua.  
Estranhou ver o carro podre de velho de Jacob junto ao passeio da sua casa, maldito!  
Abriu a janela olhando para baixo, estava um frio entregelado, e iria chover de certeza absoluta.  
- Vou matar-te Jacob! - Exclamou irritada.  
- Miúda! Ainda de pijama? – Gritou ele saindo do carro, curiosamente só tinha uma t-shirt fina e uns jeans desbotados vestidos. - Desce dai! Vamos tomar pequeno-almoço antes de ires para a escola...  
Ayiana sorriu-lhe e foi vestir-se a pressa, agasalhou-se bem, afinal o tempo estava com um ar estranho. Desceu em poucos minutos, de mala ao ombro, ajeitando o cachecol e certificando-se de que tinha o telemóvel no bolso do casaco.  
- Prima! Dormiste bem? - Ele perguntou de sorriso sarcástico. Ayiana hesitou, realmente devia ter feito figura triste ao adormecer no carro na noite anterior, mas o cansaço apoderara-se dela e finalmente teve uma noite sem sonhos, havia uns largos meses que sonhava sempre com a mesma coisa, o que já se estava a tornar irritante, repetitivo.  
- Bastante bem... Por acaso... - Calou-se quando a viu sair do carro, lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas a rapariga sorridente, observava-a com interesse, agitou a mão em jeito de cumprimento.  
- Apresento-te a Nessie... -disse Jacob sorrindo abertamente.  
Ayiana ficou estática, nada do que ela imaginara, e definitivamente nada nela fazia lembrar o monstro do Lago Ness. Nome parvo.  
A rapariga praticamente saltou para lhe dar dois beijinhos, Ayiana odiava gente que se movia muito rápido, pois eram imprevisíveis, odiava abraços e Nessie estava a abraça-la com entusiasmo.  
- Bom conhecer-te... – Disse, o tom de voz dela era doce, suave. – Pena ontem teres adormecido...  
Finalmente conhecia a namorada perfeita de Jacob Black, ele sempre a descrevera como sendo uma criatura perfeita, era normal que assim fosse, especialmente se o namoro fosse recente, mas, não queria acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, era tão irreal que chegava a ser ridículo.  
Ela era perfeita.  
Realmente perfeita.  
Estupidamente perfeita?  
Pele extremamente clara, cabelo ondulado, cor de bronze e um olhar meigo, castanho chocolate.  
Toda ela era delicada, baixa, mas esbelta com curvas onde devia.  
Ayiana não era pessoa de se sentir rebaixada ou mal ao lado de ninguém, mas ao pé de Nessie era bem complicado.  
O sorriso que fez foi atrapalhado, sem saber o que dizer, sentiu que era quase impossível não simpatizar com ela, o que era frustrante, ela era aquele tipo de rapariga fácil de odiar, mas algo nela... Era estranho.  
- Sim... Ela insistiu que te viéssemos buscar... Para falar contigo. - Disse Jacob revirando os olhos, ela deu-lhe uma cotovelada divertida rindo levemente.  
- Óbvio! -disse na sua bela voz melodiosa - Eu sou nova cá... Tu mudaste de escola, e vamos frequentar as mesmas aulas... Por isso pensei... que...  
- Óptimo... – Respondeu um pouco intimidada com tal entusiasmo. – Eu não conheço ninguém mesmo... Por isso, óptimo!... - Não conseguiu dar um tom irónico a conversa, sentiu-se frustrada, sabia que não era naturalmente simpática e custava-lhe fazer amizades novas por isso aquilo tudo era novidade.  
- Boa! Vamos ser boas amigas! – Disse Nessie com um sorriso contagiante. – Vamos onde mesmo?  
Trocou um olhar com Jacob.  
- Vamos tomar pequeno-almoço... - Ele parecia demasiado divertido com o ar desorientado e Ayiana. Entrou no carro no banco de traz, amaldiçoando o facto de os seus sentidos estarem a falhar. Será que ela a ia seguir durante o dia todo na escola? Iria ser pior que o dia anterior... Sem dúvida nenhuma.  
Olhando pelo espelho retrovisor apercebeu-se que tinha saído de casa sem se pentear.  
Nada podia correr bem... Certo?

**

O pesadelo estava a transformar-se devagar em algo menos doloroso, a verdade é que enfrentar a escola com uma "amiga" foi verdadeiramente melhor.  
Ayiana sabia do seu feitio difícil, do seu humor sarcástico e bem mordaz, os amigos que tinha, eram quase todos de infância, sendo criados juntos, estavam habituados a ela, mas pessoas que mal a conheciam tinham tendência a não se aproximarem muito. Teve de dar um desconto a bela namorada de Jacob, deu por si a rir com ela, era mesmo inacreditável! Nessie era demasiado entusiasmada com tudo! Qualquer tema a fazia feliz, falou de roupas, de música, de cabelos, de unhas, de livros, do professor de ed. Física, do de Literatura e... Da família.  
A família Adams.  
Contou-lhe que tinha vindo para Forks com os pais adoptivos, Dr. Cullen e a esposa Esme e que o resto da família vinha depois.  
Ela e o irmão Edward tinham sido adoptados em pequenos pelos Cullen.  
Na família, estava também Bella, namorada do irmão, os gémeos Hale que eram sobrinhos do Dr. Cullen e Emmett, que era namorado da rapariga Hale.  
Ayiana prestara demasiada atenção a conversa dela sobre a família, afinal Jacob aguçara-lhe a curiosidade.  
Iria conhece-los de certeza, afinal Edward e Bella andavam no mesmo ano que nos e os Hale no ano seguinte.  
- Quando é que eles vêm? - Questionou tentando não parecer curiosa, era hora de almoço, estavam no refeitório sentado numa mesa distante do resto. Nessie fez um ar aborrecido, olhando para o tabuleiro de comida com um ar desconfiado.  
- Ainda esta semana... Talvez lá pro fim... só não sabe que um dos Hale vem... - Mexeu com o garfo na papa que supostamente era arroz e fez uma careta. - Que porcaria de comida... Quer dizer, comer já é uma tortura... Mas isto é inadmissível...  
- Comer é uma tortura? - Questionou Ayiana com ar preocupado.  
- Sim... Quer dizer... Arroz é uma tortura... - revirou os olhos - Odeio arroz...- desculpou-se.  
Ayiana mordeu uma maçã. Encostou-se na cadeira com ar aborrecido, notou que na rua chovia intensamente.  
- Ficaste calada de repente... - Notou Nessie.  
- Desculpa... acontece... e... Que tal te esta a correr o dia? Que achas de Forks assim de repente? - Questionou para mudar de assunto.  
Nessie sorriu.  
- Eu estou a gostar... Que dizer eu já ca tinha vivido... Mas era pequena... aliás... Eu nasci cá... Fui adoptada e fui com a minha nova família morar no Alasca...  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta parva? - Hesitou, tinha ficado com aquilo na cabeça desde a primeira aula que ouvira o professor fazer a chamada.  
- Claro!  
- O teu nome... Renesmee?  
Ela riu-se, para alguém com um nome tão triste, era bem alegre.  
- Na verdade, a minha mãe não tem muito sentido de humor... – Suspirou - ela resolveu fazer uma fusão de nomes para fazer o meu nome... Chamo-me Renesmee Carlie... Pode ser que um dia te conte a história toda... Ah e a minha mãe Odeia que me chamem Nessie... Diz que é o nome do monstro do Loch Ness!  
Ayiana encolheu os ombros, sorriu levemente.  
- Olha que também não tens um nome propriamente vulgar... – Disse ela cruzando os braços fazendo um beicinho divertido.  
- Sim eu sei... Normalmente chamam-me Ana... Ou Ay... Ayiana não é muito vulgar... bem... É Queilleute... – Encolhi os ombros.  
- Então deve ter um significado forte... – Incitou ela com ar curioso.  
- Sim... Quer dizer... Por alguma razão forte eu chamo-me Ayiana Olathe Ateara... Mas logo te conto quando me contares o teu... – Negociou. Não lhe ia contar tudo no primeiro dia que a conhecia.  
Nessie deu uma gargalhada.  
- Ok, é justo!  
Por incrível que pareça, o dia correu bem, não almoçou sozinha e teve companhia para todo o lado, o que ao contrário do normal não a chateou, não se conseguia enturvar com aquela gente toda, e com Nessie, apesar de a ter conhecido naquele dia, estava tudo a correr um pouco melhor.  
Nessie Cullen ficou bastante popular na escola, toda a gente olhava para ela, rapazes e raparigas. Ela distribuía sorrisos a todos. Toda gente a adorava a primeira, professores, alunos, rapazes então nem se fala. Totalmente o oposto de Ayiana. Mas não sentia ciúmes nem nada do género. Só odiava o facto de ter de aturar aquela mudança toda por uma embirração de sua mimada mãe.

*

Depois das aulas Jacob e Nessie deixaram-na em casa. Onde pegou na mota e foi até a loja. Tinha de ir combinar o horário com Mrs. Value, recusava-se a deixar de trabalhar.  
- Ayiana! Bons olhos te vejam! - Exclamou ela quando o sino de entrada tocou – então como esta a correr a escola?  
Surpreendentemente sorriu, estava bom humor.  
- Vai por ai!... Hoje podia ter corrido bem pior... Vinha combinar o horário de trabalho...  
- Oh Ayiana... Não ficas sobrecarregada? - Repreendeu.  
- Não!... Eu quero... - Disse firme - preciso ter algo para fazer... Para me distrair... Não vou conseguir estar com a rotina de casa-escola-escola-casa...  
- Tudo bem... Quando podes? - Mrs Value sabia que deveria ser difícil para a adolescente ter perdido o pai tão cedo tinha de ajudar a jovem. Combinaram um horário em concílio com o da escola. Ayiana trabalhar terças a tarde, tinha tarde livre, quartas de manhã e sábado o dia todo. Domingo era livre.  
Recusou-se a ir embora ficou a loja a acabar o turno, conversando com a chefe dos seus dias na escola dos caras-pálidas, e contou a recente amizade com Nessie.  
Era de noite quando voltou para casa, a casa vazia.  
A casa fria e desabitada.  
Fez uma tosta mista e foi para cima de sua cama acabar de ler o livro que tinha a meio.  
Aborreceu-se na terceira linha, olhou pela janela. A noite estava amena, iria chover de manha de certeza.  
Levantou-se para fechar a janela, e correr a cortina.  
Era impossível não pensar na sua situação.  
Era impossível esquecer-se que uns meses antes o seu pai estava no quarto ao lado, a gritar para que abaixasse a música maluca.  
Sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se, não as ia impedir de cair.  
Pela primeira vez desde que ele se fora chorou.  
Chorou, soluçou.  
Até que finalmente adormeceu.

.*.*.

A floresta estava escura, pelo cheiro tinha acabado de chover, corria velozmente, sem se importar com o chão escorregadio e as árvores que passavam junto a seus olhos.  
Uma velocidade inacreditável.

A semana mais rápida de sua vida passou.  
Sábado.  
Estava na loja, a frente do seu Notebook a acabar o trabalho de História, quando ouviu o sino da entrada. Jacob entrou com um sorriso enorme.  
- Então? Já passou da hora de fechar...  
- Estou a espera de uma senhora que ainda vem buscar as fotos... - Olhei ao relógio de parede, já, tinha passado mais de meia hora. - supostamente...e tambem... Estou a acabar o trabalho de História... - E levantou o livro grosso para ele ver, Jacob fez um leve sorriso de compreensão.  
- Não queres ir jantar fora? Podíamos ir ao snack-bar...  
- Claro! - Hesitou - e a Nessie? -estranhou a falta do "apêndice" saltitante de Jacob e seu para falar a verdade. Nos últimos dias andavam praticamente sempre juntas.  
Jacob fez um trejeito de desagrado.  
- Hoje chegou o resto da família dela... Estive na casa deles até agora... Estão numa espécie de reunião familiar... E eu senti-me um outsider...e vim-me embora.  
- Fizeste bem... ela já não vê a família há uns bons tempos né?  
- Sim ou cena parecida... -disse torcendo o nariz.  
Já estava habituada a estranha reacção de Jacob a família de Nessie, mas era estranho se ele namorava com ela, deveria fazer um esforço maior.  
Observou-o. Ele estava debruçado na máquina, olhando para as fotos que saiam em fila da impressora. Tinha perfeita consciência que Jacob era incondicionalmente apaixonado por Nessie, se não tivesse sido isso, era bem capaz de ter tentado algo mais que amizade com ele, afinal ele era lindíssimo e óptima pessoa. Dava para ver honestidade nos olhos castanho-escuros dele.  
Suspirou resignada, malditos homens, os bons já estão ocupados, ou são gays.  
- Ok... Jantar e depois? - Respondeu finalmente.  
- Depois? - Ele levantou o rosto fitando-a com uma sobrancelha admirada - cara Ayiana! Impressão minha ou hoje tas para borga?  
Ela deu uma gargalhada bem sonora.  
Juntou os livros, levantou-se da cadeira de madeira, e arquivou as fotos por envelopes.  
- Estava só a pensar ir até a reserva... Juntar uma malta... Que me dizes Jake?  
- Acho que é uma ideia óptima! Anda lá... A cliente que venha amanha... 'Bora comer, eu acho que sou capaz de comer um boi sozinho...  
- Cru?  
- Claro!

**

Snack-bar.  
O empregado pousa os pratos cheios de comida e as coca-colas na mesa.  
- Obrigada Stu... - Agradeceu Jacob sorrindo.  
- Fala-me da família dela... - Murmurou Ayiana subitamente. Jacob quase se engasgou com a garfada de batatas fritas que tinha medido á bruta na boca.  
- Porquê? - Disse depois de ter engolido a muito custo. Ayiana fitava-o seria.  
- Estou curiosa... E tu dizeres que eles não são boas pessoas deixou-me ainda mais... Nessie é boa pessoa... Eu não compreendo... Segundo sei, eles são todos adoptados... Porque más pessoas?  
- Pois... bem... Aquela família é complicada... bem... hum... Bem seja lá como for, vais velos... Na escola...- Jacob parecia bastante chateado.  
- Mas eles... -interrompeu-se Ayiana mordendo o lábio, não queria chatear o amigo, Jacob fitava-a, suspirou desalentado.  
- O Edward é um convencido... - Começou a dizer - Armado em perfeito e pudico... A Bella é boa rapariga... Mas o facto de andar com o Edward estragou tudo...  
- Ohhhhhhh... Tu gostaste dela! - Ayiana era demasiado perspicaz. Jacob suspirou de novo, odiava admitir que era verdade.  
- Sim é verdade, eu gostei da Bella... Mas já foi há muito tempo... E acredita, ela gosta mesmo do Edward... Mas quando conheci a Nessie, ela curou tudo... - Hesitou pensativo com um sorriso nos lábios - Bem... O Emmett... é... - Revirou o olhar - o Emmett... Ele namora com a Miss Gelo, Rosalie Hale...que é uma cabra... E o Jasper, não veio... Jasper é irmão de Rosalie... Ainda bem que ele não veio...  
- Porquê?  
- Ele... É complicado... O mais instável deles...  
- É louco? - Ayiana não estava a compreender a conversa.  
- Não... Digamos que eles são uma família complicada Ay... Olha, eu tentei explicar-te...  
- Eu notei... - Riu-se.  
- Logo os conheces na segunda-feira... Ou antes... A Nessie esta desejando apresentar-te a família... Fartou-se de falar em ti...  
- Isso é bom ou mau? - Sentiu-se insegura de repente, como se um sexto sentido a estivesse a por em alerta, Jacob olhou para ela semicerrando o olhar.  
- Nem sei... Mas vamos lá ver...


End file.
